Nervous system disorders are often associated with channelopathy, characterized by the disturbed function of ion channels that mediate neuronal excitability, neuronal interactions, and brain functions at large. Mutations in the SCN1A gene, which is part of the SCN1A-SCN2A-SCN3A gene cluster that encodes alpha-pore forming subunits of the neuronal voltage gated sodium channel, are associated with development of disease number of diseases and conditions, such as Dravet Syndrome (DS) (Miller, et al., 1993-2015, GeneReviews, Eds. Pagon R A, et al. Seattle (Wash.): University of Washington, Seattle, Bookshelf ID: NBK1318, and Mulley, et al., 2005, Hum. Mutat. 25: 535-542).